Code Geass- Geass Shift (discontinued)
by GimmeThemSonicApples
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**New story to go along side with my other one ^^**

**600 years after the zero requiem and everything is better than ever. Or so as it seems. Join Vee on his journey to uncover the truth of what happened...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none. Zip. Nada. ;/...**

"What's happened?" Asked General Irko whilst walking to central control room.

"Another 392 sir. Its him again." The General stopped walking at these words and made a swift move to the right now instead. He was heading towards the geass shift room. The room allowed the government to analise any use of a geass. They could pin points it location, user and what geass it was. Designed so that no-one else could terrorize japan like Lelouch did again.

"Wait there. Your not aloud in." The gaurd said as he place his gun against General's assisstant, Lucy.

"O-oh-ok.." She muttered before going back to her usual buissess. Taking General's calls, arranging meetings and sometimes even helping out on investigations.

-in the Geass Shift room-

"What's happened" General asked, this time looking for a more elaborate answer.

"We have readings of Lelouch again sir. This is the 3rd time now. The readings came from Osaka this time."

"Osaka...why would he be in Osaka..."But then all of a sudden his eyes rose up. "No. How would he know?"

"Know what sir?"

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing frantically in my ear lobe. Trying to detatch my eye lids from each other, I reached out to stop my alarm. Of course I just made it fall off of the bedside table which meant I had to put in MORE effort to turn it off... "Another day of paradise" already 5 minutes into the day and the sarcasm is already hitting in. **"Why didn't we just stay in America...I miss my friends Emme and Martine."** I thought to myelf whilst using my hands to lift each leg out of bed and onto the cold tiled floor. It sent chills up my spine and me shiver for a second.

"Vee! Vee?!"

"YEAH!"

"Breakfast is ready! Arnt you meeting your friends in the libary today?"

"YEAH!" **All lies. I had no friends here, none of them liked me. Said I was too differant. You would think after 700 years there would be equality by now. I was just going to the libary by myself. Quite sad really, but alas. I need to do some research on a big historic event for school...**

"Are you coming down?"

"ONE SECOND!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"You don't need to shout anymore" the voice came from behind me. It was my mum. "I'm behind you."

"Oh." I said in a slight embarrasment, my face turned all red too.

I got dressed in some blue jeans and a blue top and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"You know, some people share the bacon evenly instead of leaving one piece." I told my sister who, sat there with all 6 bacon rashers on her plate. Leaving me with the porridge and one slice of bacon...

**Damn girl...**

"Fine, here. Have these slices." She handed me two more bacon rashers.

"Thanks."

**This girl is so annoying! Why of all people is she my sister?... Sometimes I swear she doesn't even have respect for anyone but herself. And even then its lacking. **

"You going libary with your friends? Oh wait." She said with a huge grin on her face. **Don't punch her Vee. Don't punch her. It's ok. When your a rich famous lawyer and she works in Macdonalds you'll be the one laughing then.**

"Shut up Cara." I said quickly.

My mother walked in and the two of us shut up untill we were excused to leave and I left for the libary.

The trip was easy. I just took a TeloBus. And walked from the stop. I stayed in the libary for 3 hours before I felt a shudder then a huge explosion! The libary has been bombed! **Rebels...** I tried to run to the exit but another explosion went off and knocked me uncouncious.

"Vee."

"Huh?"

"I offer you here. Geass"

"-!" The strange man touched my forehead and filled my mind with images, sad images.

"Do you. Vee. Take this Geass?"

"I- I do." Then there was a huge blinding light and I awoke to find myself in bed. "A dream?"

"No, this incident was very real."

"Huh?!" I turned around to see some of the ARMY behind me. One of them looked to be a leader. Maybe a general of some sorts...

"It's ok, were just here to question you Vee. You've been uncouncious for 2 months..."

"2 MONTHS!" I shouted instantly standing up.

"Yes. Please be seated."

"Right."

**I wish I didn't have to do this...**

As soon as I thought that everything froze and then started again, except there were 2 of me and they didn't even realise! There were 2 of me!

**A/N **

**I'll leave it there for you so you have to wait till next time :) hehehehe...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**So happy this fic got 2 favourites and a follow in one night! Thank you guy! Don't forget to review to le me know any mistakes or tweaks you think should be made! Maybe even ideas for the next chapter? ^^**

I panicked. What did I do? One moment I was talking to the General and the next every things frozen. Not to mention that when I moved away another version of my was created to take my place! "Urghhhh, urgghhhhh, urghhhhhh...NOW WHAT!?"

I paced around the room before realising. **The General said that none of this was a dream. Then maybe that thing thay happened. All those images... No. I was uncounsious, it was probably just a dream... But I do know I thought I didn't want to do this. Talk to the General that is. Maybe that's what triggered it.**

I walked over to the 'other me' and concentrated as hard as I could. **Go!...no? Ok. I WANT to do this?...nothing... Undo?...hmph. **Then out of nowhere I heard a mans voice. Almost the same as the man from my vision of sorts.

"You won't go back that easily."

"Huh?" I turned around to see a man dressed neat and smart in front of me. "How long have you been there?"

"I havn't. Right now your still uncounsious, I'm a vision."

"I'm so confused. So did the rebel attack actually happen?"

"I could say I'm just a figment of your imagination but I won't. Because I'm not. I am Lelouch Vi Britannia or as some people call me, the Japanese killer."

"So how are you talking to me if I'm still uncounsious?"

"Ill tell you later. Right now your meant to be in the library, on the floor, bleeding and nearly dead. Enjoy."

"Wait! What was this whole scenario about. Why choose to come to me."

"Hmph. Wouldn't you like to know. Ill let you have a clue. Geass." And after that he vanished and my whole surroundings turned to black. I opened my eyes to a blinding white light. **Oh God I'm dead! Shit! Urghhhh, fudge sticks...-_- **

"Vee? VEE! Your awake!".

"Yeah, I guess I am..." **Phew.** I lifted my head to see my mother and sister surrounding me.

"Careful. You might hurt yourself even more.." My mother attended to my head even though I was perfectly fine.

"I'm fine mom! Please. I just want some peace and quiet. Mind leaving me alone for a while?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Of course son. Come on cara." They left the room.

**What was those dreams? Were they true? How can I even consider looking into them. There just dreams right? But that man. Lelouch. He gave me a word. A clue. He told me "Geass"... What does that mean. Being here doesn't help either, I'm going to have to wait until I'm out to try research. Obviously the library is of no use right now so I will have to use google. **I never liked using google and preferred to stick to good old fashion TeloBooks. ** I guess I should wait a few weeks then...**

-Somewhere in Osaka-

"So?"

"The government have fallen for our trap."

"Brilliant" lelouch said clasping his hand in a fist. "And news of Vee?"

"Still in hospital." Replied the rather fetching assistant Maggie Cresta. She slid her glasses done to the bridge of her nose to examine a tablet that had some graphs and other reading on it. "Its ready, Lelouch."

"Please, after this. I'll be back on my way to being emperor!" He stood up from being carried away.

"Lelouch, are you ready?"

"Yes, go ahead." Maggie turned on the machine and there were a few buzzing noises. Lelouch walked up to a huge chair and sat in it.

"Start Geass shift extractor" Maggie pulled a lever down and Lelouch started to scream in pain. He was being dragged into each corner of the machine every so often.

"AAAAAGHHH!" With one burst of pain the machine was turned off.

"Geass shift extractor off." Lelouch layed uncounsious on his chair.

"Now you can finally fufill your dreams. For Nunnally. We will find you. They won't stop us. Me and Lelouch, we're unstoppable!" She now had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh Lelouch."

-2 years before-

Lelouch walked over to a frail women on the street.

"Hello, miss?"

"Y-yes?" She looked scared and upset.

"I want to offer you new life. A life of greatness and to fufill your best wishes."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you accept?"

"Y-yes, I guess..."

"I here by grant you Geass."

Images filled within the women's mind.

"Join me." He placed out his hand and she took it and walked away with him. Never looking back.

-present day in Osaka-

"Leouch. Thank you for my Geass. The Geass of extracting others minds." She said to herself as she lifted Lelouch onto a bed and left the room turning off the lights.


	3. AN to summarise

**A/N **

**Sorry about the confusion, I've re read the story and realised I've missed quite a few differant points.**

**What's happened: Vee is told to look into on of Japans big historical events for a school project. Whilst studying in the libary rebels attack (they still fight in the name of the black knights) whilst uncouncious he is given geass by lelouch. He 'wakes up' and is greeted by the General (irko) who would like to question him about the attack. Vee, being quite lazy really can't be bothered (xD) and during thinking "I don't want to do this" he activates his geass and freezes time. Then when ever he moves away from his original position a second copy of him is made to show where he was. (Basically he can stop time and move around, abit like Rolo but his heart doesn't stop) Lelouch comes to him in a 'vision' and is told that he needs Vee and that he will give him one clue. The word Geass. After this Vee realises he is still uncouncious and wakes up in hospital. Now to do with the flash back and whole Lelouch in the machine bit. All I can reveal is the flashback bit. Basically it was Maggie remembering how she met Lelouch and how he gave her the Geass to 'take' others minds, giving her all there information (how she became so smart and able to fight). The machine part will be revealed when Vee finally meets Lelouch in person. Lelouch wants to take over the world because he feels like what he did all those years ago made some differance then but now the government is corrupt again and he plans to do everything right this time.**


End file.
